galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Battlestars Classes
List of Battlestar Classes and Battlestar of those Classes. The Class are listing in orders of how the Colonial built them. Columbia Class (Galactica Type) 'Dimension One (The New Universe) (Canon Universe)' Columbia Athena Galactica 'Dimension Four (Battlestar Hyperion/Pegasus's Universe)' Columbia Athena Galactica Hyperion Pegasus Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) Columbia Athena Cerberus Galactica Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) Columbia (BST - 7) Destroyed Athena (BST - 8) Atlantia (BST - 9) Destroyed Galactica (BST - 10) Acropolis (BST -11) Destroyed Cerberus (BST -12) Pegasus (BST - 13) Destroyed Triton (BST - 14) Destroyed Pacifica (BST - 15) Rycon (BST - 16) Prometheus (BST - 17) Destroyed Solaria (BST - 18) Armageddon Class Dimension Three (Battlestar Sword/Chiron's Universe) Armageddon Devastation Achilles Class Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) Achilles Gemenon Class Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) Gemenon Libran Valkyrie Class (Valkyrie Type) Dimension One (The New Universe) (Canon Universe) Valkyrie Yashuman Dimension Three (Battlestar Sword/Chiron's Universe) Valkyrie Dionysus Guor Hestia Hjörþrimul Poseidon Sanngriðr' Svipul Thor Zeus Dimension Three (Destiny subclass) (Valkyrie Class) These two ships were modified Battlestar/Gunstar for long range missions. Only two of the old Valkyrie were modified for the missions. They were the Destiny and the Providence. They have double the normal KEWS and flak batteries. They were lengthened to the length of the Pegasus class, given more fighters, marines, crew fabrication units and hydroponics and water reclamation systems to help run her. Destiny Providence Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) Valkyrie Yashuman Sphinx Jupiter Class Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorius's Universe) Jupiter Hermes Mercury Class Dimension One (The New Universe) (Canon Universe) Mercury Pegasus Dimension Three (Battlestar Sword/Chiron's Universe) Mercury Apollo Intrepid Pegasus Dimension Three (Cerberus subclass) (Mercury Class - Block II) Cerberus Rhiannon Dimension Five (Battlestar Hemers/Victorious's Universe) Mercury Ares Helios Pegasus Dimension Seven (Battlestar Polaris's Universe) Mercury Pegasus Polaris Dimension Nine and Ten (Battlestar Acropolis's Universe) Mercury Acropolis Ares Pegasus Illustrious Class Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) IIIustrious Kios Victorious Andraste Class Dimension Three (Battlestar Sword/Chiron's Universe) Andraste Titan Class Dimension Three (Battlestar Sword/Chiron's Universe) Titan Chiron Uranus Dimension Five (Battlestar Hermes/Victorious's Universe) Titan Basilisk Colossus Geryon Dimension Five (Stryker subclass) (Titan Class) Stryker Acland Carnac Hood Kronus Vallette Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) Titan Nova Class Dimension Three (Battlestar Sword/Chiron's Universe) ''Nova Class'' Nova Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) Nebula Nightshade Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) Nova Class Nova Asteria Crius Eos Excalibur Hyperion Leto Mnemosyne Nevada Selene Theia Victory (Atlantia Subclass - Nova Class) Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) (Prometheus Subclass - Atlantia Subclass) Prometheus Arizona Astraios Atlas Epimetheus Menoetius Musashi Pallas Perses Shinano Ulysses Yamato Dimension Eleven (Battleground Colonies's Universe) ''Nova Class'' Nova Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) Dimension Twelve (Revisited's Universe) ''Nova Class'' Nova Coeus Crius Cronus Hyperion Iapetus Mnemosyne Phoebe Rhea Theia Themis Ulysses ''Atlantia Subclass Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) ''Prometheus Subclass Prometheus Asteria Astraios Atlas Epimetheus Leonidas Leto Menoetius Pallas Perses Spartan Thermopylae Dimension Fifteen (Battlestar Prometheus's Universe) ''Nova Class'' Nova Atlantia (Canon name, not Class) Prmoetheus Fenris Class Dimension Eight (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) ''Fenris Class'' Fenris Marathon ''(Columbia Subclass - Fenris Class) Columbia (Under Construction) Galactica (Under Construction) Acropolis (Planned) Athena (Planned) Atlantia (Planned) Cerberus (Planned) Pacifica (Planned) Pegasus (Planned) Prometheus (Planned) Rycon (Planned) Solaria (Planned) Triton (Planned) (Redemption Subclass - Fenris Class) Redemption (Thermopylae Subclass - Fenris Class) Thermopylae (Spartan Subclass - Fenris Class) Spartan Leonidas ''Note Only the Gatactica Type, Valkyrie Type, and Mercurcy Class are Canon. All other Classes are Non - Canon. ''Some Names for example Galactica, Valkyrie, Pegasus, Mercury, Atlantia, Yashuman and Canon are other named are Non - Canon. '' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Ship Classes Category:Colonial Warship